el legado de madara
by uzukage hollow
Summary: después de ser arrojado a un rió un hombre lo lo rescata y entrena para ser el mejor shinobi que a existido acompaña a naruto en su aventura. naruto extremadamente fuerte ; naru/harén


"Persona hablando"

**"Invocación, demonio habando"**

_"persona pensando"_

**_Jutsu o técnica_**

**_"invocación, demonio hablando"_**

UBICACIÓN O TIEMPO DE SALTO

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto así como todo carácter usando en este fic poseen a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demás no es mío lamentablemente TT_TT

VILLA ESCONDIDA ENTRE LAS HOJAS (KONOHA) 7 AÑOS DESPUES DEL ATAQUE DEL KYŪBI

Se ve a un niño de no mas de 7 años de edad, cabello rubio, ojos azules que reflejan miedo y pánico; corriendo por su vida siendo perseguido por una turba furiosa armados con palos, antorchas, y de mas cosas para "cazar" al demonio, se preguntaran, por que una turba persigue a un niño? Que daño podría hacer un pequeño niño de esa edad? pues el es nada menos que el contenedor del Kyūbi no kitsune; y para los aldeanos que sufrieron perdidas el fatídico día que el Kyūbi ataco no ven que el solo es el "contenedor" no es el demonio.

El niño siguió corriendo asta que quedo atrapado en un callejón sin salida

"ahora si demonio hoy será el día que vengaremos de lo que nos hiciste y terminaremos el trabajo que nuestro amado yondaime no termino" dijo uno de los aldeanos con veneno en sus palabras mientras los demás le daban animo y gritaban.

"¡SI HAY QUE MATAR AL DEMONIO!" Dijo una mujer de pelo rosa con ojos color esmeralda.

"Po…por que me qui….quieren lastimar yo no les e hecho nada por favor no me la…..lastimen" dijo llorando el pobre niño.

"por que PREGUNTAS POR QUE pues por que tu mataste a nuestros familiares tu nos hiciste sufrir ahora nostros te aremos lo mismo" respondió otro aldeano que agarro al niño y lo estrelló contra la pared asiendo que casi pierda la conciencia.

y así empezó, golpes, patadas, cortes y demás; la golpiza termino 3 horas cuando los aldeanos se cansaron de golpearlo y al ver que seguía vivo decidieron tirarlo por un rio alas afueras de la aldea.

PUENTE ALAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA

"Ahora si demonio por fin morirás JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡"fue los que todos los aldeanos dijeron antes de tirarlo desde un puente hacia un rio.

La caída era tremenda alrededor de 200 mtrs antes de caer al agua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

PENSAMIENTO DE NARUTO

Después de la golpiza pensé que me dejarían en paz como las otras veces…. Que ingenuo fui cuando sentí que me levantaron pensé que era unos de los anbus que siempre me cuidan irónicamente siempre llegan tarde solo m llevan al hospital pero al oír el rio sabia que algo andaba mal; asta que esas voces confirmaron mis sospechas

"Ahora si demonio por fin morirás JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡" fue lo que hoy antes de sentir que volaba

Luego oi una voz hermosa y pero ala ves tétrica "**No moriras mocoso no mientas yo este aquí"** fue lo ultimo que hoy antes de perder la conciencia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

ORILLA DEL RIO ALAS AFUERAS DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO

Un hombre alto con una capa color negra que lo cubre completamente se encontraba caminando en las orillas del país del fuego cuando se dio cuenta de que algo se encontraba moviéndose en el rio; se acerco a observar y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que era un niño de no mas de 7 años todo golpeado y herido se acerco mas y lo saco del rio Y se lo llevo en el hombro…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

2 DIAS DESPUES LUGAR DESONOCIDO

Se ve a un niño dormido en una cama, el cual lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos revelando unos hermosos ojos azules ese niño era el jinchuriki del kyubi no youko mas conocido como el zorro de nueve colas Uzumaki naruto.

"Do…. Donde estoy" dijo con una voz cansada y temerosa el pequeño naruto

" en mi casa niño" fue la respuesta que recibió lo que hizo que se espantara y buscara asta que se encontró con una sombra que no se distinguía muy bien

Que hago aquí " pregunto el niño

Te vi flotar en el rio cuando pasaba por hay y te recogí, te traje aquí y te cure tus heridas" respondió monótonamente la sombra desconocida que abrió los ojos

"y como te llamas " pregunto naruto al notar unos ojos rojos con 3 tomoes dijo" tienes unos ojos extraños "

"Yo soy… madara uchiha y estos ojos son el sharingan " fue lo que dijo la sombra antes de mostrarse revelando a un hombre que no aparentaba mas de 30 años con el pelo negro azabache con una armadura de batalla color roja que escondía detrás de una capa.

Ma….. madara …..Uchiha el que se enfrento a hashirama senju" pregunto el niño a lo que el hombre respondió un "si" madara esperaba que el actuaria como los otros, odiándolo y huyendo de el siempre era así…pero nunca se espero lo siguiente

WOAU! ERES GENIAL ERES UNO DE LOS NINJAS MAS FUERTE QUE EL MUNDO AYA VISTO ME PODRIAS ENTRENAR SI SI ANDA DI QUE SI " fue la respuesta que recibió de un imperactivo rubio dejando en shock a madara

"E… espera tu no me odias como los otros…. soy malo al fin de cuentas" lo ultimo lo dijo con un susurro melancólico el hombre

" yo no creo que seas malo, por que me rescataste no? Las personas malas no rescatan alas otras personas" fue lo que respondió el niño dándole una sonrisa zorruna dijo lo siguiente " no estés triste madara-jiji"

"Madara-jiji eh?" fue lo que dijo madara dando una sonrisa casi imperceptible

"Si…. No te gusta no te digo así madara-sama" dijo el niño un poco cohibido por el hombre que irradiaba poder.

" No te preocupes no me molesta y como te llamas gaki" pregunto madara al niño que dijo energéticamente

"SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI!"dijo/grito el niño con una sonrisa patentada de un uzumaki

"Ok naruto y por que quieres que te entrene" pregunto madara al pequeño naruto

"Para convertirme en el mejor hokage y proteger ala gente que quiero y que son importantes para mi" dijo el niño

"Ok naruto duerme bien que mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento"

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"grito el niño asiendo que a madara le salga una gota en la cabeza y se pregunte_" en que me e metido" _"bueno ya duérmete gaki mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento temprano, te convertiré en uno de las personas mas fuerte que a pisado este planeta…. Si sobrevives claro AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"se rio con una risa perversa madara haciendo que le caiga una gota detrás de la cabeza a naruto y se pregunte "_ en que me e metido _"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

7 AÑOS DESPUES

LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

Un joven de estatura aproximada de 170cm. piel bronceada con cara perfilada sin ninguna grasa de bebe en ella con un par de ojos azul zafiro y marca en las mejillas parecida a bigotes, su cabello era rubio con las puntas de color negro, completamente desordenado asta el cuello y una explosión al frente que casi cubría sus ojos ; su ropa consistía solo en un pantalón negro tipo anbu negro con vendas del mismo color y zapatillas de entrenamiento color negro en los brazos llevaba vendas negras que iban desde las manos asta la mas arriba de los codos junto con unas cintas metalicas rojas en brazos y piernas y una abrigo negro con lana blanca arriba abierto en frente que dejaba ver su bien trabajado cuerpo este joven era nada mas y nada menos que naruto uzumaki, enfrente de el una lapida con el nombre de madara uchiha

"Ji-chan…. Te extrañare " Fue lo único que dijo el joven uzumaki al verse enfrente de la lapida de lo mas sercano que tubo a un abuelo.

Con un suspiro final desapareció en un destello negro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

ALAS AFUERAS DE KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO

En las puertas de konoha se encontraban de guardia kotetsu e izumo los denominados "chunins eternos" y como siempre nada pasaba ambos guardias estaban por dormirse cuando en un destello negro apareció el uzumaki asustándolos de muertes ambos se recompusieron rápidamente y ose pusieron en guardia y el primero en hablar fue kotetsu

"motivo o razón de su visita a konoha" a lo que el uzumaki les dio unas de sus sonrisas patentadas y dijo " oh me hieres kotetsu no creo que no me reconozcas dattebayo" y los 2 se quedaron es shock asta que izumo dijo " na na naruto eres tu"

"Claro que soy yo quien mas tiene bigotes, ojos azules y pelo rubio" dijo el rubio

"wow es que cambiaste mucho, donde has estado todos esto años hokage-sama a estado preocupado por ti desde entonces" dijo kotetsu

"bueno e estado entrenando y como acabe regrese" dijo simplemente el uzumaki luego dijo "bueno nos vemos ire a ver a jiji; ja ne" dijo para luego irse en un destello negro dejando palido a los dos guardias

"E eso era el hi hirashin no jutsu verdad" dijo izumo palido

"si" respondió kotetsu antes de desmayarse seguido de izumo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

Hirazen sarutobi conocido como _el dios shinobi _ estaba luchando contra el enemigo mas temible que todos los kages tienen que enfrentar…. El papeleo

_"maldito seas minato como te fuiste a morir sin darme el secreto para derrotar a este maldito papeleo"_ eran los pensamiento de sarutobi asta que un destelló negro entro a su oficinay apareció un joven rubio alto; el rápidamente se puso en guardia con un kunai sacado de kami sabe donde y dijo con vos de mando dijo "quien eres y por que entras a mi oficina así puedo hacer que te ejecuten por eso" dijo fuertemente desatando una ola de intención asesina que aria temblar a cualquiera menos a naruto claro esta

"oh me hieres por no reconocerme, tanto e cambiado jiji" dijo con una media sonrisa el ojiazul haciendo que a sarutobi se le abrieran los ojos del shock

_"es espera un momento ojos azules marcas en las mejillas tipo bigotes es este es ….." _"na na naruto eres tu" fue lo que dijo sarutobi antes de moverse a una velocidad cegadora y abrazar a naruto con los ojos empañados de lagrimas

"Vol volviste pen pensé que avías muerto…. Perdóname por no hacer nada para protegerte es esta bien si me odias por eso…" no termino de decir la frase cuando naruto le regreso en abrazo y le dijo

"no hay nada que perdonar jiji hiciste lo que pudiste y te agradezco por eso" dijo naruto haciendo que el viejo hirazen sonriera

"gracias naruto gracias por perdonar a este viejo, pero dime donde has estado todo este tiempo fueron 7 años que no supimos nada de ti era como si te hubiese tragado la tierra" dijo el viejo hirazen curioso de saber donde estaba su nieto adoptivo " umm después de que un viajero me encontrara me enseño lo básico de ninjutsu y después seguí por mi cuenta entrenando y conociendo el mundo" dijo simplemente naruto

"Bueno" dujo sarutobi no muy convencido " ya que tienes entrenamiento ninja te puedes graduar con tu generación ten toma esto entrégaselo al maestro para que puedas tomar el examen final mañana"

"ok gracias jiji nos vemos…. Y otra cosa por que no utilizas el kage bunshin para hacer el papeleo digo los recuerdos regresan a ti así que sabrás lo que tienen los papeles y podrás descansar" dijo antes de irse solo para que cuando cierre la puerta se oiga un golpe seguido de un montón de obscenidades dirigidas al 4to hokage tales como "maldito cabron con que así lo asías" o "si no estuvieras muerto te mataría yo mismo minato" se encogió de hombros y se fue rumbo a su antiguo departamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ESO ES TODO como estuvo bien, mal, mejor me dedico a estudiar, hago conti; dejen Review que son gratis y también dejen su sugerencia para quienes estarán en el harén por que si será harén sin mas que decir me despido ja ne


End file.
